1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle identification systems and more particularly pertains to a new ticket issuing system for facilitating processing and printing of citations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle identification systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,389 describes a system for scanning a specifically constructed windshield of a vehicle to obtain information about the vehicle. Another type of vehicle identification system is U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,979 having a license plate having a hologram comprising encoded information for obtaining information about the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,108 has a identification for a car-plate which allows information about the vehicle to be retrieved whether the vehicle is stopped or in motion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,406 has a device for storing information and printing tickets.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new ticket issuing system that facilitates the gathering of information and the issuance of a citation.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new ticket issuing system that reduces the chance that a law enforcement officer is assaulted by reducing the amount of time the law enforcement officer is present issuing a citation.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing being designed for being held in a hand of a user. An information assembly is positioned in the housing. The information assembly is designed for gathering information about a vehicle and the violation. A printing assembly designed for printing the citation to be issued to the motorist. The printing assembly is operationally coupled to the information assembly whereby the printing assembly gathers information from the information assembly to print the citation.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.